The Book of Victors
by AsAnAquarian
Summary: No victor is the same. Each one has a different story to tell, and that is what this book covers. Every single victor fought hard to make it out of the arena and stand on that victory stage. Flip through the pages as we explore every teenager who survived the Hunger Games. [0/75].


Greetings, my name is Beetee Latier, victor of Hunger Games #35, third victor from District 3. Panem has recently come out of war, and now the Hunger Games have been abolished. Past arenas have been destroyed and turned into memorials for the deceased tributes, and the victors who died in the war have been buried with their fellow tributes.

We're slowly rebuilding, but it's an arduous task and is bound to take a while. District 13 is coming out of the ground after so many years, they'll have to adjust to Panemian life. This is no doubt going to be difficult for them, as they're used to their way of life. While they're doing that, those of us victors who remain have decided to create the book that you're reading.

'The Book of Victors'. Weaver wanted a grander name, but the name we have now gets the point across. Each victor will get a chapter, with the information from their Games on it, and what happened to them after the Games. I've chosen a victor from each district to research the victors from their home. I've chosen each representative because of certain traits. Intuition, curiosity, pride, kindness. These are the victors I've chosen:

For District 1's victors, I've chosen Amethyst Creed, victor of Hunger Games #54. She's a very intelligent woman, and she expressed intense interest in paying respect to her district's victors.

For District 2's victors, I've chosen Drusilla Zale, victor of Hunger Games #41. Drusilla is the ideal victor from District 2, and she's so invested in the victors from the masonry district. There aren't many left and I know how much it means to her to preserve them in history.

For District 3's victors, I will be taking care of it. I'm the obvious choice.

For District 4's victors, I've decided on Brinley Burrell, victor of Hunger Games #59. Brinley is a wonderful woman, and she's expressed her wishes for every victor to be memorialized. It's often said that no victor is decent, but you can't say that about Brinley.

District 5's victors will be researched by Porter Millicent Tripp, victor of Hunger Games #38. Porter has lost two of her victors to the war, so she's a very wise choice to be remembering her fellow victors from Five.

District 6 will have it's victors remembered by Apollo Labriola, victor of Hunger Games #66. Apollo has gladly offered himself to research his districts victors. Not that he needs to search hard, as a child he was obsessed with the victors.

The victors from Seven will be researched by Johanna Mason, victor of Hunger Games #71. Johanna may be hard to swallow, but when it comes to her district and it's victors, she's as prideful as they come.

For District 8's victors, Cecelia King, victor of Hunger Games #60, will be remembering her fellow victors from Eight. Only two of the victors from Eight are dead, so Cecelia won't have a hard time researching the ones who are alive.

For District 9's victors, I've chosen Honey Bourne, victor of Hunger Games #68. Honey is the only victor from Nine who was remotely nice to me in any way (besides Gypsy, but she's dead), so I chose her to complete this task.

I've chosen Buck Elwes, victor of Hunger Games #49, to remember the victors from District 10. Buck's a lovely man, and he'd give you the shirt off his back if needed. He may be a victor, but he's a sweet country boy at heart. Buck was so excited to begin this project.

For District 11's victors, I've chosen Seeder Aniyen, victor of Hunger Games #31. Seeder is another decent victor, and she's already got the information of the victors from Eleven. All she needs to do is write the chapters and send them in.

And finally, Haymitch Abernathy, victor of Hunger Games #50, will be retelling the Games of District 12's victors. Haymitch is an extremely intuitive man, and he's love for books is what made me choose him. My original choice was Katniss, but after a brief talk with Haymitch, I concluded that maybe she wasn't the best person for this job.

This project is extremely exciting for us victors, as we get to honour our mentors, tributes, and friends. Enjoy.


End file.
